


Distraction

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses Prompt - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Keith's been holed up in his room for 3 days working on Blade stuff. Lance is done with it, it was time to at least get the man to eat some dinner.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing 
> 
> Un-Beta'd

“Has he left his room at all?” 

Lance shook his head, frowning at Keith’s bedroom door as if it was the reason for all of this. Beside him, Pidge sighed. “Its, what? Day three?”

“He went in saying something about Blade stuff and then hasn’t come back out,” Lance muttered, crossing his arms, “...I hope he has snacks in there…” 

Pidge rolled their eyes, “Snacks don’t eliminate the need for a meal, Lance.” they deadpanned.

“I know that.” Lance snapped back before sighing, “I’m going in there.”

“He won’t like that.” Pidge pointed out.

Lance shrugged, “Don’t care. Going to do it.” He said, nodding once before opening the door and taking a step into the darkly lit room. Faintly, he heard Pidge sigh, muttering something about idiots before the door slid shut. 

Lance took a quiet deep breath, his eyes honing in on the slightly hunched figure that was at the small desk in the room. The longish black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and if Lance tilted his head slightly, he could see his boyfriend was biting the end of the stylus he was using. 

“Keith?” he slowly approached his boyfriend, awaiting for the nibbled stylus to become a weapon that was aimed for his face.

When no answer came or no sign of even hearing him, Lance faltured for a moment. He knew Keith got into his work but this was a little ridiculous. “Keith? Cariño?” He tried again.

No response.

Lance let out a stronger breath, “Hey, mullet.” he practically snapped.

Keith didn’t even budge. It was moments like this that Lance couldn’t help but wonder why he loved this man. He leaned forward slightly and saw that Keith was reading a report of some sort, his eyes rapidly moving back and forth as he tried to absorb the information on the tablet. 

Lance knew he was liable to getting punched if he went through with the thought that popped into his head. 

He figured it would be worth it.

Swooping down, he pressed his lips against Keith’s, pressing against them harder when he felt Keith inhale in shock. He leaned back before Keith could properly respond, a large smile on his face. “Welcome back to the living, cariño.” He said.

Keith looked at him, blinking rapidly for a few seconds before his brows furrowed. “Lance?”

“Yes, that is who I am. Your boyfriend. Your ex-rival. Your wildest dream.”

“More like my nightmare. What are you doing here?” Keith sighed.

“Dinner is ready.” Lance shook his head when Keith opened his, “And you’re eating.” He said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Keith looked at Lance before sighing, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Okay.” 

Lance cheered, grasping Keith’s forearm as he stood. Keith shook his head, “Don’t make me regret this, Lance.”

Lance laughed, “LIke you could regret anything with me.” 

Keith looked at Lance, “Do you want the list alphabetically or chronically.” 

Lance frowned, “Rude. Now, let’s go eat.” He said before dragging his boyfriend out of his cave.


End file.
